Wandless Loop Holes
by Cathy-Ann
Summary: Loopholes within the Jumper universe and the Harry Potter Universe
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter discovered he could jump or teleport from one place to another. The first time he did was in elementary school. He kept his jumping to a minimum after some guys showed up and tried to kill him. Those government guys said they were from the  
National Security Agency and they protected American interests.

He learned there was a organization with the attitude that you had the power of a god if you could teleport from place to place and they were out to kill you, because they had the belief no man should have that ability: unless of course it was them or  
another wizard agency.

Meanwhile Harry also learned he was magical and could do all kinds of stuff.

One day his uncle Vernon discovered Harry could teleport and so in time Uncle Vernon got Harry to teleport him into a bank. Unlike other jumpers who left the bank vault intact, Uncle Vernon had Harry conjure a large 6' diameter hole thru the vault  
/door making it look like it had been melter away.

By the time Harry is ready for Hogwarts he and Uncle Vernon have stolen $250,000,000 from miscellaneous banks through Europe.

Uncle Vernon has taught Harry to be the trickiest theif of all time. Within the first month at Hogwarts after being sorted into Slytherin Harry steals the Philosophers Stone. When Professor Snape enters their common room he sees that instead of green  
/and silver the colors are various shades of yellow gold. That all the metal in the room is made out of gold and everything else golden colored.

He sees piles of golden knits and golden sickles stacked several feet high against the walls.

"Ah, Professor Snape, would you like some Elixer of Life" says Harry Potter. "We have madeseveral dozen bottles of it. It is for sale for 10Galleons per bottle. "

Professor Snape asks ,"What have you done Mr. Potter? You cannot just take something that does not belong to you and use it for your own benefit!", says Snape.

Harry replies, "How very Griffendore of you Snape. This is the Slytherin common room not the Griffendorks! Slytherin says we can and should do this! "

Then Harry reaches down and picks up a couple of bottles of Elixer and tosses them to Snape, who deftly catches and pockets them, turns and walks off saying "You will get yours Mr Potter!"

Harry muses to himself, "I already have you dumb dork." Then turning to face Draco says," We ready to market this, this coming weekend?"

Draco replies ,"Yes Harry we are. How did you make so many so fast?"

Harry,"I used the Gemino copy spell to make thousands of bottles of the Elixer of Life, which goes on sale to the public. "

Draco, "What's the first thing you copied with that spell?"

Harry,"Why the Philosphers Stone, Draco. I now have several hundred copies of it. I do not think the goblins will like it."

During the course of the year they uncovered Voldemort living in Professor Quirrel. They made a magical binding bargain and as usual Voldemort went back on his word, or tried to because his new body disintegrated when he tried to harm Harry Potter.

Harry kisses Hermione on the cheek as they parted company at platform 9 3/4. Another year done and another summer to rob banks.


	2. Second Year

David was doing his usual jumping when he jumped from his high rise apartment in New York City to the Big Ben clock tower in London, England.

Meanwhile Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy ontheir Nimbus 2000's slowed up to cruise around Big Ben to take in the sights. Just then the jumper, David Rice,landed next to Big Ben. He is as surprised as Harry and Draco are seeing a teleported.

David asks them how their brooms fly or hover their. David is moving around the clock face. Roland on the other end of the teleport in David's apartment sets up the NSA's Hyperspace tracking unit. Then Roland fires an steel jacked rope thru the hyperspace  
/portal, but instead of catching David he catches Harry Potter.

After they have pulled Harry Potter thru the portal, still on his broom, Harry pulls out his wand and hits the two men with a crucio Maximus. Then severs the steel jacked rope from him and remounts his broom.

He flies back thru the portal and tells Draco what happened. Those both aim their wands at the portal and collapse it. They give David Rice a ride on the back of Harry's broom to Diagon Alley, where they stop off at the Leakey Cauldron for a bite

to eat and something to drink.

David is unaware that Jumpers have magic in them, but is does not register until their first teleportation jump.

Professor Dumbledore walks into the Leakey Cauldron and stops by to chat up the boys. After a few minutes he invites David to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

As they teleport out of the Leakey Cauldron, the NSA who had been tracking them run into the Leakey Cauldron to find their hyperspace wormhole with their electronic gadgets in their hands.

The Wizards there hit them with miscellaneous jinxes and curses. They are then taken to St. Mungoes for emergency medical treatment while proving how stupid they are by telling the wizards no one should have the power of God to go teleporting all over  
the world and that it is their mission to terminate them. 

Albums Dumbledore is reached by a flop call and he teleports into the room next to the NSA boss. He is informed that he will be tried and sent to the Wizard Prison, Azkaban.

Later the British wizards at the ICW talk about the American NSA who has a branch of muggles killing those who come into their Magic late, by teleporting. After a while the off branch of the NSA finds out about them and tracks them down and kills them.

The American Congress of Magicals investigate it and terminate those who have killed and wiped the minds of everyone else. Though the NSA has video of it occurring, they find a video message and a address they can write to. The wizards tell them the teleporters  
will be taught not to abuse their gift and be educated, else if they hear of anymore killing of untrained wizards they could all have their minds erased and all their equipment removed.

So now the NSA has an address but it proves to be a mail drop whereby someone can pick it up later.


End file.
